The Children of the Ruby
by Starle Moonlight
Summary: Jack is set out in search of a ruby that is said to give it's wielder special powers and lead to a great treasure. What happens when it falls into the hands of two beautiful twin sisters? Can Jack restrain himself and the mysterious powers of the ruby?
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: If it's from the movie, it's not mine. If it isn't, then it probably is. This little notice is in effect for the entire story, savvy?  
  
Rating: R Not for cursing. I'm not good with expressing thoughts through curse words. Mainly for violence and sexual situations.  
  
This is my first try at a fanfic, so please review!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter One: The Rescue  
  
A young woman slapped away another wondering hand as it threatened to fondle her hair. Working in a pub was tough for any woman that refused to prostitute herself.  
  
The girl glared at the offender. It was a grimy man with long whiskers. He was middle-aged and reeked of alcohol. She knew that getting angry would only encourage the crude behavior, so she reluctantly continued cleaning the table space in front of the man.  
  
She pushed back her short blonde hair and focused her dark blue eyes on the task ahead of her, trying her best to ignore the constant suggestive grunts from the man. She looked up when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Shelly!" a high voice cried in excitement. The girl knew who it was because only one person shortened her name like that. Shelly turned around to face someone familiar. She smiled at the girl who had called out her name.  
  
The girl had short blonde hair that was slightly wavy from the humidity and dark blue eyes. Her skin was partially tanned from being out in the Caribbean sun.  
  
"Hey, Allie," Shelly responded.  
  
"What kind of joke is this?" the drunk man exclaimed, spit flying in several directions. He wasn't a regular to this particular pub, so he had no idea why the two girls looked exactly alike.  
  
"You're so drunk that you're seeing double, you meathead," Allie huffed back. Shelly rolled her eyes. "We're twins, you daft twit."  
  
The man could only sit, gaping. Twins weren't a very common sight, especially on an island as small as Tortuga. The girls ignored him and continued with their conversation. Shelly noticed the smirk on Allie's face. She only smirked like that on special occasions.  
  
"Who did you just con?" Shelly questioned, rolling her eyes.  
  
Allie tried to pull an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about, dear sister." A reproachful look from Shelly made her sing a different tune. "I haven't conned anyone... yet. A new ship has just docked. Judging from the black sails, I reckon it's the Black Pearl. Have you heard the stories about it?" Allie sighed.  
  
Shelly panicked. Of course she had heard the stories. That's why she was worrying for her sister. Allie had a bad habit of offering to prostitute herself and taking the money beforehand. Then she would drug her client and make a quick get-away. She was lucky that she was still a virgin like Allie. Shelly knew that Allie would get caught and probably taken advantage of one day. Knowing the stories about the crew of the Black Pearl, she figured that time would be coming soon.  
  
"Stay away from that crew," Shelly warned.  
  
Allie stuck out her tongue. "No! Do you know how loaded they are? They have so much treasure that they have secret islands where they hide it!"  
  
"Those are just stories, Allie. Please-"Shelly started, but Allie ran out the door. Shelly sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. She prayed that the crew wasn't as violent as the stories told.  
  
Sure, they made quite a bit of money from Allie's practice. It was even more than Shelly made as a barmaid. Even though Allie graciously shared her earnings, Shelly had to spend every day worrying about her twin. At least Allie had an advantage. She could-  
  
Before Shelly could finish her thoughts, a rough hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Shelly inhaled sharply and looked up at the owner of the hand. A young man with shaggy brown hair that fell to his ears gazed down at her, a mocking gleam in his eye and his mouth pulled up evilly. He focused his dark, soulless eyes on the helpless barmaid.  
  
"Can I help you?" Shelly squeaked. She was used to violent customers, but this was unusual.  
  
"Ye conned me, ye retched 'hore!" he screamed, tightening his grip on Shelly. He used his other hand to push against her back, guiding her out from behind the table and out of the pub.  
  
Shelly pleaded with him the entire time. "No! I didn't! My twin sister, she likes to play jokes, and-"Shelly was interrupted by a gun ramming itself into her side.  
  
"Shut it, ye whinin' slut!" the man screamed as he dragged her around the streets of Tortuga. Shelly couldn't recognize where they were as he turned into several back alleys.  
  
Tears poured down her cheeks. She wasn't even worried for herself; she was worried about someone else getting angry and going after Allie. They finally stopped when the man found an alley without other people in it. He slammed Shelly against the wall and lifted the gun to point under her chin.  
  
"Now, yer gonna give me what I be payin' ye fer in the first place," the man growled, burying his face into the crook of Shelly's neck.  
  
Shelly was helpless as she felt the man start to strip her. She didn't have street smarts like Allie did; she worked in a pub. She wasn't wearing many layers of clothing, and soon she felt her work attire pooling at her feet. Shelly finally collected herself enough to react when she realized that she was in her undergarments.  
  
Shelly took a deep breath and kneed the man in the groin. He doubled over and Shelly grabbed his hair so she could dig her fingers into his eyes. The man wailed loudly. Shelly spent so much time admiring her strength that as she tried to run, the man recuperated and stopped her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and groped her chest with the other.  
  
"Ye won't be doin' no more o' tha', miss," the man scolded. His voice sent shivers down Shelly's spine. Her body was so cold from fear that she almost didn't feel the man's hand fall from her waist to the top of her pantalets. He started to drag the material off of her curvy hips, but then Shelly let out a piercing scream. Her cry was so high pitched that the man abandoned his explorations and covered his ears. Suddenly, clouds covered the evening sky. Thunder started to rumble in the distance.  
  
After holding the note for what seemed like an eternity, Shelly's scream was interrupted by a slap to her face. She caressed her cheek and looked up at the man. He was breathing heavily as he waggled the gun in front of Shelly's face. The clouds and the thunder dissipated.  
  
"Ye be more trouble than ye worth, miss," the man grumbled slowly, losing patience for the situation. He was looking at the sky, his face pulled into a confused look. He shrugged at the unusual weather and looked back at Shelly.  
  
Just as he cocked back the hammer to his gun, a sword point positioned itself in front of his neck. Shelly and the man turned their heads as a low, slurred voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"Ye wouldn't be harmin' anyone, would ye, sir?" the voice drawled as the owner stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The owner of the mysterious voice had dark, wild hair that was dreded, but covered with a dirty, tri-cornered hat and a red scarf. Even in the darkness of the alley, his tan complexion seemed to shine as his brown eyes darted continuously from Shelly to her assailant. Gold hoops gleamed from his ears and ring glinted from his hand.  
  
Shelly's tormentor recognized the man right away. "Jack Sparrow!" he cried, lowering his gun and backing away from the sword tip that threatened to cut his throat.  
  
The man lowered his sword and rolled his eyes. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," he muttered. "I didn't live me life only to be disrespected by scum like ye be. The Black Pearl and her crew are ter be treated with all yer respect, savvy?"  
  
The man nodded, dumbfounded, and nimbly scampered away. Shelly's rescuer sighed and sheathed his sword. He turned to her. "Ye be OK, lass?" he asked, looking her up and down. At first Shelly thought he was checking her for injuries, but then she saw the faintest smirk play across his lips, revealing white teeth, along with several gold ones. The gleam in his eye disappeared when his eyes rested on Shelly's necklace. It was a large ruby welded into a brass socket.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Shelly grunted and quickly grabbed her dress from her feet and covered herself with it. Several moans came from behind Captain Jack Sparrow, signifying that he was with a group. An older man with gray hair and long sideburns cleared his throat, silencing all the noise.  
  
Shelly blushed deeply. She looked up at the man, something suddenly coming to her attention. "You're the captain of the Black Pearl?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Aye. Does that, oh, entice ye, perhaps?" the captain whispered back, slowly lifting a hand towards Shelly's cheek.  
  
Alarmed, Shelly quickly batted his hand away. "Thank you for your services, captain. Now please, leave me so that I can... collect myself," Shelly said loudly, referring to getting herself dressed.  
  
Jack looked utterly offended. "I can't jest be leavin' yer all alone. What iffen that scum come back fer ye? I insist on watchin' ye as ye... collect yerself," Jack replied back, just as loudly as Shelly.  
  
Shelly whimpered. Was this man going to treat her as foully as the one he just chased away? Jack's playful look disappeared as he saw panic appear on her face. He cursed himself for being randy with women he barely knew. "I jest be kiddin', lass. Me men and I will be leavin' yer, now. Iffen ye be needin' me 'gain, jest holler like last time," Jack stated, winking.  
  
He clapped his hands and his men cleared out of the alley. Jack was the last one to leave, glancing at Shelly seriously. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, but he left.  
  
Finally alone, tears poured down Shelly's face. She put on her petticoats and corset, followed by her light blue cotton dress. She pulled up her necklace and placed it on top of the layers of clothing. Something about it had puzzled Jack Sparrow.  
  
Shelly wiped her tears away and went to find Allie. There was no way they could continue staying on Tortuga. It was too risky. Shelly slowly made her way back to the pub, mindful of her sore limbs.  
  
Shelly had to keep herself from crying out loud at the sight she was met with in the pub. Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting at the bar... and Allie was on his lap, dressed up in her prostitute costume.  
  
Allie traced Jack's jaw line with her finger. Jack closed his eyes, letting a lewd smirk consume his face. Allie was whispering something into his ear. A slight nod from Jack and Allie was off of his lap and tugging him upstairs towards the rooms.  
  
Shelly couldn't let Allie trick the man who had just saved her life. She had to do something.  
  
----------  
  
How was that? Well, if you like it, review so that I will know to continue! Explanations and... fun... ahead! I'm always open to constructive criticism and opinions!  
  
-Starle Moonlight 


	2. Blackmailed

Disclaimer: If it's from the movie, it's not mine. If it isn't, then it probably is. This little notice is in effect for the entire story, savvy?  
  
Rating: R Not for cursing. I'm not good with expressing thoughts through curse words. Mainly for violence and sexual situations.  
  
Waiting for reviews... but until then... I shall continue writing. Oh, and I'm not quite sure on a pirate's dialect, so excuse me if it's not perfect.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Two: Blackmailed  
  
Shelly inhaled a deep breath as she watched Allie take Jack upstairs to a room. She smoothed out her dress and pushed her way through the pub.  
  
Ignoring lewd winks and whistles, Shelly finally reached the foot of the stairs. Glancing around her, she slipped upstairs without problems. It took Shelly several embarrassing tries until she found the room with Allie and Jack.  
  
Allie was standing in front of Jack, her hand held out demandingly. Shelly knew she was waiting for her money. Jack looked like he was thinking hard about something as he stroked his thin mustache and beard, which was braided into two sections.  
  
The noise Shelly made caused Jack and Allie to look at her. Jack's jaw dropped as he recognized her as the girl from the alley and looked from her back to the supposed prostitute in front of him.  
  
Allie growled deeply. "Michelle!" she screamed. Shelly winced. They only used each other's whole names when they were made at each other. "I can handle myself! There is no reason for you to storm in here when I'm busy!"  
  
Jack looked at Allie, suspicion growing on his face. He looked at the top of her chest, where a ruby necklace similar to Shelly's hung. He closed his mouth and continued to listen to the sisters' conversation, waiting for some useful information.  
  
"I can't let you trick him, Allie. He saved my life," Shelly whispered, tears starting to fill her eyes. A blank stare from her twin allowed Shelly to continue. "One of the men that you swindled mistook me for you. He dragged me to a back alley and tried to take advantage of me," Shelly motion towards Jack, "but then Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl saved me. I can't let you take his money. Captain, consider this as a returned favor."  
  
An awkward silence filled the room as tears poured down Shelly's face. Then Allie leapt at her sister and embraced her, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Shelly! In my heart, I knew something like this was going to happen. I should have stopped a long time ago."  
  
Normally, Shelly would have rubbed in the fact that she was right, but she just wanted to hold Allie as tightly as possibly. A few seconds later, Jack pulled them apart. He had a huge smile on his face. He finally had some information he could use.  
  
Jack looked at Allie. "Yer not in the... pleasurable company business, are ye?" he asked, brushing Allie's hair back.  
  
Allie shook her head. "No, Mr. Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain Sparrow."  
  
"CAPTAIN Sparrow. For years I've taken money beforehand and then drug the man for a quick getaway," Allie admitted. She knew the gig was up. Her sister had almost been killed for something she didn't do.  
  
Jack looked the girls over. They looked pretty much the same. Shelly's skin was slightly lighter from staying in the pub, away from the sun. Her eyes were soft and full of welled up emotions. She was very curvy, but didn't appear to be very strong. Allie, on the other hand, had more of a tan. She was just as curvy, but had more muscle. She held her face up stubbornly, and her eyes betrayed determination.  
  
Jack smiled despite the emotional girls before him. "Follow me," he commanded softly, grabbing each one's wrist into one of his hands. He guided them out of the room and downstairs. It was quite a sight to the customers. They thought that he had managed to acquire the company of both of the girls. They cursed his luck, not knowing what was really going on.  
  
He led them to a table of pirates that Shelly recognized as part of his crew. Jack let them stand at the head of the table as he sat down next to the man with the long sideburns. He was trying to have a private conversation, but they couldn't hear each other of the din of the bar. They ended up having to yell. Allie and Shelly could hear a conversation that wasn't meant for their ears.  
  
"Gibbs, I think I've found who we're lookin' fer," Jack yelled into the man's ear.  
  
"The lasses? I thought that we'd be lookin' fer young lads," the man muttered.  
  
Jack shook his head. "So did I. But these gals have the ruby around their necks, and they be the only twins that I've seen on Tortuga."  
  
Gibbs shook his head. "Bad luck ter be havin' women aboard. Besides, what do ye think will get them ter come with us?"  
  
Jack smiled wickedly. "I have some information against them."  
  
Gibbs looked at Jack questioningly, but Jack waved his hand. "We'll settle this later. But know, I'd like something ter drink." Jack looked at the girls, who sighed loudly. They reluctantly left to serve Jack and his men.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jack, the girls had heard everything that was said. They discussed it as they made drinks.  
  
"Why would they want us to come with them?" Allie asked as she filled a mug with beer from a keg.  
  
Shelly fingered her necklace. "It has something to do with our rubies," she replied.  
  
"Maybe they want to steal them. Do you think they know about our powers?" Allie whispered, grabbing her ruby protectively.  
  
"I don't know. If they do, they didn't let on. Let's just keep what we can do to ourselves, OK? In the mean time, don't let Jack get to you. Like he said, he has information on us," Shelly said, filling up the last mug.  
  
Allie looked at her twin, causing Shelly to roll her eyes. "They know about you! Sparrow will use that against us!" Allie's eyes widened in understanding. If he told people about her, more men would come after them.  
  
They served Jack and his crew and stepped back as they viciously attacked the drinks. A few minutes later, Jack tossed a few copper coins to the girls. They pocketed them and waited for everyone to finish their drinks.  
  
When everyone was finished, Jack dismissed everyone except for himself and Gibbs. He beckoned for the girls to come stand in front of him.  
  
Much to Shelly's dismay, he pulled her onto his lap and grabbed her waist, preventing her from getting back up. Allie sat on the side of Jack that wasn't occupied by Gibbs. Shelly's heart raced as Jack stroked her side.  
  
"I seem ter have a problem, lassies. Them necklaces that ye be carryin' are of some importance to me. Since I would feel like mud if I tried ter take them from ye, I feel that ye should accompany the necklaces," Jack stated, roughly groping Shelly's thigh.  
  
Shelly felt a blush creep up on her face. Allie glared at her sister in jealousy. Shelly finally spoke up. "Accompany our necklaces? Are you sure that's the only reason you want us with you?" Shelly barked, slapping Jack's hand away.  
  
Jack blew Shelly's hair away from her ear and whispered into it. "Maybe."  
  
Shelly struggled against his grip, but didn't win. "No. We won't take one step on your boat. Our necklaces won't leave our bodies," Shelly stated stubbornly.  
  
Jack sighed. "I didn't want to have to use information against you, but..."  
  
Allie slapped Jack. He looked at her. "I don't think I deserved that. I haven't even said anything, love."  
  
Allie glared at him. "But I know what you're going to say," Allie muttered, trying to help Shelly get off of Jack's lap. Jack only tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered again, "I'm givin' ye one last chance. Come with me and I won't have ter blackmail ye." Jack looked into Allie's eyes.  
  
"Hell no," Allie shouted.  
  
"Fine." Jack stood up, knocking Shelly off of his lap. She landed, rather painfully, on her bum. He grabbed Allie's wrist and yanked her off of the bench so that she was standing up. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Jack shouted, ignoring Allie's attempts to free herself.  
  
When the pub had quieted slightly to listen to the infamous captain, Jack continued. "This lass here is me friend, Allie. She looks like a nice l'il wench, but she isn't. Does anyone recognize her?"  
  
Several grunts raised above the din in the pub. "If ye recognize her, chances are she conned ye; took yer money and drugged ye without a tumble."  
  
The men who had acknowledged Allie started to growl. They couldn't really remember what had happened due to the drugs, but they remembered waking up and feeling extremely unsated. Shelly tried to stand up, but Gibbs held her down firmly. Allie didn't know what to do, but Jack continued talking.  
  
"If ye want revenge, I don't blame ye. The little whore was about ter con me. Come on, come show her how ye feel."  
  
Half the bar stood up. Allie had forgotten just how long she had been conning men. She looked at Jack helplessly. He looked at her with regret written all over his face. Allie was upset, but she knew that he had no other way of convincing her. She only had one way to defend herself in a situation like this.  
  
Allie closed her eyes, calling for help. Before the first man could reach her, dogs of all shapes and sizes ran into the bar. Barks and growls filled the room, caused by the snarling canines. There was a few seconds of silence, then the dogs pounced on any man that was headed towards Allie.  
  
Men were screaming like little girls as they were tackled to the ground. It would have been a funny sight, but Allie was trying to save her life. Shelly, adrenaline pumping through her veins, managed to break free of Gibbs' grip so she could stand next to her sister. She grabbed Jack's free hand.  
  
"Please, Jack! We'll go! Just don't get any of us killed," Shelly pleaded, trying to look as miserable as possible.  
  
Gibbs grabbed Shelly by her shoulders and Jack wrapped his arm around Allie's waist. The pirates led the twins out of the pub. No one even saw them leave. The sounds of braking dogs and screaming men faded as they approached the docks.  
  
Tears stained both of the girls' faces, and they felt more coming as they saw the ship that they were to board. It was a huge ship that shadowed the waters ominously. The sails were black and tattered.  
  
Jack leaned in towards Allie. "Jest so ye know, I wasn't going ter let them men lay one hand on ye. I don't like ter see women abused by men. It killed me ter have ter expose ye like that," he whispered into her ear. Normally, Allie would have done something sultry back to him, but that part of her life was over. It had come crashing down on her, and it was all Jack's fault. She tried to pull away from Jack's grip, but he maintained his strength.  
  
They boarded the ship after being inspected by several guards. Gibbs left Jack alone with the girls and went to help set sail. Jack led the girls down a flight of stairs. He went past the crew's bunks and arrived at a dead end with three rooms. One was for Gibbs, one was for a female crew member named Anamaria, and the other wasn't being used. Jack took out a set of keys and unlocked the room that didn't occupy anyone.  
  
"This is where ye'll be staying," Jack muttered. The girls looked around the room. It was pretty ordinary. The walls were white with several scattered paintings. A large window was on the right, and an armoire was on the left. A large four-post bed was in the middle of the room.  
  
"I want to know what's going on," Shelly demanded.  
  
"Explanations will come soon enough. I hope that our meeting today won't effect what ye think of me. Jest tryin' ter get ye ter see things me way. By the way, we haven't been properly introduced," Jack stated, holding out his hand.  
  
Shelly shook it politely. "Michelle Adams, but call me Shelly."  
  
Allie reluctantly followed her sister's actions. "Allison Adams."  
  
Jack shook her hand, but didn't let go. He pulled her close to him and hugged her close. "I was serious about not letting anyone touch you, love," he muttered, looking into her eyes.  
  
Shelly spoke before Allie could say something rash. "I'm sure she has forgiven you, captain, and I have, too. Hopefully we can start over tomorrow."  
  
Jack smiled and released Allie. He clasped his hands together and bowed slightly as he exited the room. Shelly locked the door behind him and followed her sister into the bed.  
  
"We need to stay on his good side, Allie. Besides, I think it really upset him that he had to do something so inconsiderate," Shelly whispered, hugging her twin.  
  
Allie nodded. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was reckless and could have exposed us. You know, we can never go back to Tortuga," she said with a yawn.  
  
"I know. We'll get things sorted out. Tomorrow is another day," Shelly whispered as she let the nagging sleep finally consume her.  
  
----------  
  
Yes, I know. Jack did something mean. But that's OK, because he'll make it all better soon, if you get what I mean. Everything will be explained soon, and fun is up ahead. Please review.  
  
-Starle Moonlight 


	3. A Little Story

Disclaimer: If it's from the movie, it's not mine. If it isn't, then it probably is. This little notice is in effect for the entire story, savvy?  
  
Rating: R Not for cursing. I'm not good with expressing thoughts through curse words. Mainly for violence and sexual situations.  
  
Still waiting for reviews, but that's OK.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Three: A Little Story  
  
"Shelly? Ye need ter wake up, love."  
  
Shelly reluctantly opened her eyes. Jack was leaning over her, waving his arms around dramatically. "What?" Shelly yawned, rubbing her eyes. Then, Shelly realized that Allie wasn't in the bed. "Where's Allie?"  
  
Jack sighed and grabbed Shelly's wrist, dragging her out of bed. He led her out on the deck of the ship. The sun's reflection off of the water made the whole ship light up beautifully. Jack pointed to the ship's bow. Allie was standing at the furthest tip of the boat. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her head high.  
  
"She's been like that fer two hours," Jack muttered.  
  
Shelly relaxed. She knew what was going on. "It's OK, she's just-"Shelly stopped. She couldn't tell Jack what was really going on. "-meditating."  
  
Jack grunted, but Shelly couldn't tell if he understood or was unsure. Shelly freed her wrist and went to stand next to her sister. Shelly softly placed her hand on Allie's shoulder. Allie opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shelly. I just needed to talk to someone without having to wake you up," Allie muttered.  
  
Shelly sighed. "Don't do that again. You're only attracting attention."  
  
Allie nodded and followed her sister as they walked back to Jack. "Jack, we need to know why we're here," Shelly demanded.  
  
Jack stroked his beard for awhile, then nodded. "Aye. I suppose yer right. Well, follow me ter me cabin."  
  
Jack led them to the middle of the boat where two doors led to a room that was under the elevated part of the ship's deck. He unlocked the door and opened it for the twins to enter through. He followed them in and locked the door again.  
  
Jack's room had several windows. The walls were white, but covered with many paintings. Treasure filled almost every corner of the room, and a desk was situated in the middle. It was covered with maps and measuring tools. A bed was to their right and the wall to the left was filled with all sorts of cabinets and dressers. A bookshelf was on the back wall, as well as a door that led to another room.  
  
"First things first, we need ter make a few rules," Jack stated, sitting at his desk. "First, me, me crew, and me ship are ter be treated with respect."  
  
"As long as you respect us," Shelly muttered.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, but continued. "Call me whatever ye like when we're alone, but ye will address me as captain in front of me crew. Second, stay out of me crew's way when they are doin' their duties."  
  
"What will we be doing during the trip?" Allie inquired.  
  
Jack couldn't restrain the smirk that appeared on his face. Of course he had let his mind wonder several times the night before, and some of his main thoughts had been about the twins. He had never been with two women at one time, and with the twins aboard, he couldn't help but wonder what it felt like.  
  
Allie, recognizing a smirk like that, put her hands on her hips. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen; neither with me nor my sister, so wipe that smile off of your face, Jack."  
  
This only made Jack's smile bigger. He loved challenges. "Whatever ye say, love. Anyway, you two will have plenty to do on the trip."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Shelly barked.  
  
"I'm not stupid. I don't go lookin' fer things unless I know what I'm doin'. I'm going ter be forward with ye. I know that the rubies ye wear around yer necks were a gift from yer father, who died right after he sent them two ye."  
  
This sudden information caused the girls to go limp. They had to support each other as tears filled their eyes. Jack stood up and led them to his head, where the collapsed, tears pouring from their eyes.  
  
"How do you know?" Shelly asked, brushing away her tears.  
  
"Allow me ter tell ye a story. Hundreds of years ago, there was a large island named La Tierra Del Verde. It was inhabited by natives, who had discovered large gold deposits on their land. They turned the gold into different things, such as cups, coins, jewelry, and other things. They kept their treasures in one of the many island caves. Then, one day, they found something other than gold. It was a ruby. They thought that the ruby was a gift from the gods, so they had the island shaman magic it. The ruby was given a life of it's own so that it could guard their treasure.  
  
"Well, time and malady eventually killed the natives off. Then, ten years ago, Captain Joshua Adams, yer father, found this island. He searched the caves until he found the one that housed the treasures. He found the ruby, mainly because it had a strange glow around it. He decided to send it ter his twins. He gave the ruby ter two men and sent them off in a small raft while everyone else gathered the other treasure ter put on the ship. The two men managed to make it ter land, but everyone on the ship died due ter a storm that sunk the ship.  
  
"They had only managed ter load half of the treasure because there was so much. Some say that the ruby killed the men, and that it was what caused the storm so that it could save as much of the treasure as it could."  
  
Shelly and Allie were speechless. They could remember when their father left for that trip. He was a pirate, but also a historian. He knew that legend well and often told it to them at night. They had never imagined that it was true, and that the very ruby that was around their necks was the one from the legend. "How do you know all of this?" Shelly finally asked.  
  
"I found one of the men that brought ye the ruby. I promised that if he helped me get back ter that island, I would give him part of the treasure. The only problem is, he doesn't exactly remember where it is. That's where ye, or actually the ruby, comes in. It only glows when it's close to that island."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Shelly asked, always trying to stay ahead of the game.  
  
Jack smiled. He liked a woman who wanted to know what was going on. "We're going to stop at Port Royal fer supplies. Then, we follow the approximate coordinates that I was given. Then, we wait fer the ruby ter start glowing."  
  
Allie and Shelly nodded. "Jack, thanks for letting us keep our necklaces. It means a lot to us to have it since it was the last treasure our father gave us," Shelly whispered.  
  
Jack smiled, but inside, what Shelly had said killed him. He hadn't told them one important thing. To get the rest of the treasure, the ruby would have to be destroyed. Even though Jack didn't want to believe that the ruby had a mind of it's own, he knew he couldn't take that chance.  
  
"Well, thank you for enlightening us, Jack. Where is that man from my father's ship?" Shelly asked.  
  
"In the brig. He's tried ter escape one too many times," Jack muttered.  
  
"I'd like to pay him a visit," Shelly said, standing up. She started to head towards the door, when Jack spoke up.  
  
"There's one more legend about the ruby. It's said that it gives it's wielder magical abilities. Is that true?"  
  
Shelly froze, and looked at her sister. She had hoped that Jack had missed this part of the legend. "Allie, we have to tell him. Follow us, Jack."  
  
Allie and Shelly led the captain out on the deck. "I'll go first," Allie muttered. She closed her eyes.  
  
Come to me, my friends... Allie said without speak out loud.  
  
Sea gulls landed on the deck. Dolphins and whales started jumping out of the water. Sea rats scampered out of the ship's cracks. Soon, nothing could be heard but the calls of the animals.  
  
Thank you. Everyone can leave... Allie said, speaking to the animals.  
  
Slowly, everything went back to normal. Jack's mouth was hanging open. He was truly shocked.  
  
Allie sighed. "We discovered our powers eight years ago, when we were twelve. I found that I could talk to animals."  
  
Shelly nodded. "My turn," Shelly muttered. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, the sky started to turn gray. Cloud covered the bright sun. Lightning flickered in the distance, followed by thunder. Waves started to form in the water, causing the ship to start bucking.  
  
"Stop!" Jack shouted as rain started to fall.  
  
Shelly couldn't hear him. She was battling herself. She could usually clear everything up in a snap, but this time she couldn't. Suddenly, everything turned cold. Shelly opened her eyes. She was in the water. While she was trying to sort things out, she had been tossed off.  
  
She couldn't tell how deep she was, nor which way was the top of the ocean. She started swimming, but she was running out of air. Her vision started to go black, and Shelly decided to just give up.  
  
Then, she felt someone grab her. A few seconds later, she was lifted to the surface. She took a deep breath, but her vision was still black. She felt herself lifted out of the water and tossed onto a wood floor.  
  
She heard Jack's voice. "Shelly! Can you hear me, love?"  
  
Shelly tried to respond, but she lost consciousness.  
  
----------  
  
Cliff hanger! Well, like I promised, I explained everything. Don't worry, things will heat up, I promise!  
  
-Starle Moonlight 


End file.
